<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soldier of sand by jaded_of_mara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457670">soldier of sand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara'>jaded_of_mara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, M/M, captain america: the winter soldier fusion, look you know this is cringe. i know this is cringe. what are you gonna do about it?, oh shit! its more stuff from when i was 14!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SOCIAL INSTABILITY REIGNS. LUKE SKYWALKER was frozen in CARBONITE by his evil father DARTH VADER as punishment for staying on the light side of the FORCE.</p><p>MARA JADE, a mysterious operative for the New Republic's SABER agency, must introduce Luke to his new responsibilities as an agent.</p><p>But an assassin is on the loose, and what he wants is unclear...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biggs Darklighter/Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soldier of sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Han was practicing with his speeder bike. He needed something to keep him sharp, something to keep his mind off of the end of the war. The course was popular with kids from the lower levels, one of the last places with blue skies that they could reach. The old senate building was off to one side. The ruins of the Jedi temple were off to the other. His indicator beeped to show that someone was coming up on his left. He instinctively moved to give them room, and felt the rush of air that signified they were passing him at insane speeds. On this part of the course, going that fast would be inviting death. He decided to ignore it, and focus on the track. </p><p>He forgot all about it until his indicator beeped again. Thinking it was someone else, he moved aside, until he saw the same person pass him again, at an even higher speed. This person had to be nuts. </p><p>The final straw was pulled when, on the most dangerous part of the course, his indicator beeped for a third time. Instead of pulling over to let them pass, he just sped up in an attempt to outrun them. Here, the obstacles were even more byzantine and close together. To go the speeds they were going was dangerous. Lost in his introspection, he didn’t realize the mysterious driver had passed him until he looked up. They disappeared in a burst of sound and a flash of blond hair.</p><p>Han caught up with them at the end of his run. It turned out to be a somewhat familiar face- Luke Skywalker, Hero Of The Rebellion. They had run into each other several years back, Han being somewhat responsible for bringing him into the larger galaxy. It was really all the crazy old man’s fault, though.</p><p>“Long time no see. Would have thought you’d stop to say hi, at least once.” Luke was saying, forcing Han out of his reverie.</p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t need another fanboy, do you? I hear the people at SABRE practically wet their pants when you joined up.” Han offered as an excuse.</p><p>“A friend would have been nice. A familiar face to help ease the transition into a larger galaxy.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so. When did you get so good at piloting, though? I wouldn’t have tried going that fast on that course.”</p><p>Luke laughed.“You just did. The two of us could have worse talents.”</p><p>“I guess so. If you wanna show up at New Republic Rehabilitation Center, make me look cool in front of the girl working the front desk, that’d be great. I miss seeing you around.”</p><p>Suddenly, a sleek black transport pulled up, being driven by a beautiful red-haired woman.</p><p>“Hey boys, can either of you direct me to the Outer Rim? I’m here to pick up a farm boy.” she joked.</p><p>“That’s hilarious,” Luke said sarcastically, climbing in. “Well Han, you can’t ride a swoop everywhere. See you around.”</p><p>“Yeah, you too.” he said, as they drove off into the sunrise.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke and Mara Jade were in a low orbit between Mandalore and Concordia. What business the New Republic military had in a system that had historically tried to remain neutral, Luke didn't want to ask. Ever since joining SABER, he'd found it was better not to. He was suited up and fitted with a respirator, and behind him he saw Kyp Durron taking credit chits from the rest of the strike team.</p><p>Mara slid up next to him and poked him in the shoulder. “You know, if you asked out Akanah from Illusions, she’d probably say yes.”</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. “That’s why I don’t ask.”</p><p>“Too shy or too scared?”</p><p>“Too busy!” Luke said, and he went extra-vehicular.</p><p>Using the force to slow his fall, he did a flip and landed on the roof of the bunker they were targeting. Mara, Kyp, and the rest followed with parachutes.</p><p>"You all ready to split up?"</p><p>Kyp and his group all made their way to blast through the doors, while Mara slipped in through a different hatch. Luke was here to take out the big guns.</p><p>Paz Vizla. Here to ensure whatever they were guarding would stay that way.</p><p>"Laandur jetii. Ures gar jetii'kad, meg liser aakanir?" he spat from behind his helmet.</p><p>Luke smirked and tossed away his lightsaber. "Vi haa'taylir."</p><p>The fight was refreshing. Luke had been granted a terrible gift, to be able to cut down enemies with more ease than anyone rightfully should have. Given the rare opportunity to actually fight against someone with training, training to counter Jedi, Luke would take it. Hand-to-hand was an arena where even Luke, hero of the Rebellion, son of the Republic itself, could find himself matched.</p><p>Or, almost matched at least. He heard the telltale sound of charges being placed, and knocked Vizla out. If he was lucky, he might even wake up before they went off.</p><p>He looked down and saw Kyp and company streaming out the front doors. Almost everyone. Mara was still inside. It was completely inefficient to plate an entire building with Beskar steel. However, some groups had gotten into the practice of laying mesh of it in strategic places, which meant he had to get in there the old-fashioned way.</p><p>He kicked open each door he could find, until he found a server room that looked like it had been disturbed recently. He looked around the room and saw Mara, bent over a monitor and waving around a flimsy disk.</p><p>“Well. This is awkward.” she said</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked</p><p>“Backing up the data-core. It’s a good habit to get into, you know.</p><p>Luke shook his head. "Let's go."</p>
<hr/><p>Luke was at the museum again. It was odd to see his whole life laid out, without any of the ragged edges or broken points. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were footnotes, Tatooine was glossed over. There was a small section on Rogue Squadron, his elite pilot group, but none of them were in detail. Real life was nothing like this whitewashed, boiled down version.

A great grey stone slab, to represent the years he spent after his kidnapping. The exhibit refused to speculate why Vader had frozen him at 22, and Luke was grateful for it. The only one who did know was Mara, who had found him and thawed him and re-integrated him back to polite society. Leia was busy with her career, Han had dropped completely off the map, and he assumed Rogue Squadron had better things to do with his time. His only place in the galaxy now was with SABER.

He usually spent his days at his own apartment, or spending time with Callista as Cray tried to save her failing memory banks. Today, his feet led him to the New Republic Rehabilitation Center. He made his small talk, he hung up his coat, and he sat in the back of one of the rooms. He knew Han worked here. He didn't know Han counseled people. Soldiers. He waited until the end, when he could find his voice and have an actual conversation.

</p><p>“That was some intense stuff going on in there. Pilot pep talks were never that bad for me.” Luke commented.</p><p>“Yeah. Next time you should see the whole thing. Bunch of rookies, you’d show em up real fast.”</p><p>Luke chuckled. "I just might."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i could not give less of a shit whether the mando'a is correct.</p><p>look i gotta clear out my google drive somehow and so this is getting posted instead of deleted forever are you happy, (ok just probably abandoned but the last time i posted an abandoned fic yall bothered me about it for the next two years so).</p><p>i wrote this when i was 14. then i was like "i will forget about this forever". then i hit 80% capacity in my google drive. then i decided to edit and add on to some things to make it readable cause i do still have standards</p><p>if you like it i dont care</p><p>(also it wasn't "done" on april 5th 2015 but thats the last time the google doc was edited and i have no memory of doing it so i guess we'll have to trust it.)</p><p>ps don't trust fanfic written by a fourteen-year-old who has a low ponytail instead of learning how to do curly hair, wears a jean jacket every day, and still thinks she's straight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>